A New Beginning
by SkittlesSasuSaku
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha came over to Kagome's side to see her for the past three years, without the miko knowing? Read and review!
1. Meeting of the innocent and perverted!

**Well, one warning: Nearly this whole thing is a lemon! =3 so... you were warned! Many of the chapters will be lemons.**

**~Meeting after 3 years ~**

"Hey, sis! I am heading to school, ok?" A boy around 14 yelled upstairs as he grabbed a backpack. "I will also be at a friend's house for a day or two!"

"Okay, Souta! Have fun!" A young girl's voice yelled back down.

The voice belonged to Higurashi Kagome. She may only be 18, but she is not like an average 18 year old. She has not lost the one thing for her to become a woman: her virginity. She has been a virgin, even after the three-year parting. She was talking to her little brother, Higurashi Souta.

Kagome came downstairs after Souta left. She sighed and slipped on a pair of sandals and walked to a well house. Inside, she sat against the well inside. Three years ago, she was pulled into this well and wound up in Feudal Japan. She met many new friends. There was Sango, a Taijia, Miroku, the monk, Kouga, the wolf Yokai, and Shippo, the young kitsune. She had also met, and fell in love with, a hanyou, meaning half-demon, named Inuyasha.

"… Inu… yasha…" Kagome said, quietly as she leaned against the well. Even during this separation, she still loves him. As her eyes drooped, she wondered what it would feel like to lose her virginity to the man she loves. She did not hear a noise came from the well.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and almost stepped on Kagome. He sat down and looked at her in a daze. He was unable to believe that Kaede-baba was right about how Kagome would not age even after three years, or one hundred years. _I cannot believe that she is still as sexy as before the separation… _Inuyasha paused. _Did I just think that? Kami! I am just like that hentai monk!_ He sat down and let his eye wander.

She wore a red dress with only sandals. Her black hair had gotten longer… past her… breasts… now. Inuyasha caught a familiar scent in the air that had him lose his mind every time he was around her. She was in heat… and it was his mating season. He had a chance to claim her as his mate three years ago, but did not because of the fact that she was still in 'school'. His golden eyes softened. He had known that she had loved him, which he felt the same way, but he could not allow it to bloom thanks to the threat of Naraku killing her. They had killed him three years ago.

Kagome stirred, but only moved her legs, lightly moaning. She moved her legs together. "Inu… yasha…" she almost panted.

Inuyasha blinked as his ears twitched. She wanted him… and he wanted her. Nevertheless, there was one thing about that. Kagome had told him, in a small conversation, that if he really wanted her to be his mate, he would have to take her slowly. He had promised her that he would not hurt her, so he would obey her words. His ears twitched as she started to wake up.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, showing chocolate-brown eyes. Her eyes turned to her left and she had to blink. Was she dreaming again? One way to find out. "… Inuyasha?" If he answered, she would know she was not dreaming.

Inuyasha grinned and sat down, cross-legged. "Hey. You look amazing. How is every-" He was interrupted by her hug. At first, he paused, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her body started shaking and he knew that she was crying, not laughing. His voice dropped an octave. "What is wrong, Kag?"

"Mama… left me… to raise Souta-san alone… and… and…" She sobbed before continuing. "Gramps… left, as well… Here, I thought I would be alone …" She cuddled closer. "I thought I would never see you again, Inuyasha …"

He blinked and held her closer. "You are never alone… I will always be there for you, Kagome… I am sorry that you have to raise Sota-chan alone, but not anymore." He nuzzled her hair lovingly. Soon, he would have to take her as his mate by tomorrow otherwise, he will die.

Kagome nodded and took his words into her heart, as other words came out. _Master Inuyasha needs to find a mate in three years from now, otherwise, he will die…_ She remembered the words of Myoga-gigi, a flea demon. That was three years… tomorrow! She started to feel horny as she moved her head to kiss his neck, soon sucking. She maneuvered her legs so that they wrapped around his waist. She let out a small moan when her pussy rubbed against his cock.

When she started to suck his neck, Inuyasha lost the little control he had. He let out a murr when he returned the favor by sucking her own neck. Her small moan was not left unheard. "… Ka… gome…" He murred as his hands traveled up her sides to slowly cup her breasts.

Kagome stopped her treatment as she threw her head back, letting out a moan at the sensation flowing throughout her body. It felt so damn good. While he was enjoying her neck, she moved her hands to unzip her dress, glad that she only wore the dress. There were urges that made her feel like she wanted something else. Something like her body telling her that it wanted to belong to only Inuyasha, no one else.

Her help did not matter to him; Inuyasha moved his mouth to her chest, tearing the dress open to his eyes. He murred at the size of her beautiful breasts, perfect size with her nipples already rock hard with want. He maneuvered her so that she was below him. Inuyasha looked at the girl below him with lust and deep desire in his golden eyes before attacking her breasts, sucking them. He removed her now torn dress and moved his left hand down to her moist and burning pussy, toying with her clit.

Kagome arched up and moaned at the sudden pressure of both his hot mouth on her nipple and his left hand rubbing her clit, sending flames of desire shooting throughout her body. Soon, she started to feel pressure that she only thought she would arouse by fingering herself, but it was stronger than when she did it. She gasped when he put two fingers easily inside of her tight pussy. "K… Kami… I am… going to…" She climaxed before she could finish, spilling her juices over his fingers.

Just the smell and feel of her juices was not enough for him. He just finished sucking her right breast when she released. He moaned softly as he removed his fingers to lick off the sweet juices on his fingers. He knew that he would have to leave to take care of the painful errection he had just aroused, but right now, he had to take care of his sweet girl whom he loved so much. He moved his head to where, moments before, his fingers were just playing. Holding her hips gently, he used his fangs and tongue to lick, suck and nip at her clit, hoping she would climax again. She did, after he teased it long enough. He licked up every last drop. He moved away just long enough to take off his _kimono_ and _kisode _and put it behind her back to cushion her back from the ground.

Kagome, on the other hand was in heaven after the treatment her hanyou just gave her. She had only dreamt about what had just happened. She had imagined that her hanyou would bring her to the dazzling climax she had just experienced. She slowly realized that he was not between her legs, lapping up at her. She forced her brain to focus at sitting up, once she was sitting up, she saw his back to her. She had learned from her 10th grade health class that he was facing a painful erection. Wrapping her arms around him to his stomach, she pressed herself against his back. "_Koishii_, what is wrong?", she asked, keeping her voice low.

Inuyasha bit back a whimper that rose up in his throat from the name she just called him. That name made him harder. "I… I should leave… Souta-chan might… not want to see this…" He said, keeping his voice low. He noticed that she had his _kimono_ and _kisode_.

Kagome grinned and moved her hands into his _hakama_ and lightly wrapping around his dick. She put her cheek against his back. "Souta-san is gone for two days… He is at a friend's house.. Do you want to go? 'Cause I could just-" She was interrupted by him flipping her over his shoulder, her hand still around his dick. Before she could even blink, he was nose-to-nose with her.

Inuyasha loved the shock in her eyes when he hauled her over his shoulder so that she had a better reach to his dick. He had to bite back a moan. He only **dreamt** of this moment. Somehow, the fear that he was not worthy of her love and generosity disappeared. She obviously thought that he was beyond worthy of her. ".. G..Gods, Ka… Kagome… do not stop… you have me now…" He moaned a little bit and fought against the urge to thrust into her hands.

Kaede-oni-sama had taught her how a hakama worked. Actually, she knew how. She moved her hand up and back down, noticing how much harder he got, mentally counting it's length. Seven… eight… nine... Ten inches long. _Oh girl, that dick will never fit in ya!_ She mentally shook her head. She loves him so much that she would rather die than live without him. She fought the fear that rose up inside her heart. She wanted to be with him, wanted to feel him inside her. That fear quickly turned into passion as she removed his hakama, his dick springing free and kissed the tip of the erected dick.

To be honest, Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He had a whimper escape his lips in pleasure. _Damnit… Who knew that innocent Kagome could be so-_ His thought was interrupted by moisture around his dick. He forced his eyes to look down to find the cause, to look at the top of Kagome's head. Her mouth was around his erection. Somehow, she had managed to part his legs to give her more room to suck his dick. It felt so fucking good right now, with Kagome's hot mouth over his erect dick.

Slowly, she bobbed her head up and down, slurping and sucking at the head of his dick. She was amazed that it fit in her mouth with room to spare. She moved her right hand to where his balls were, to give them some attention as well. The other hand started to pump his shaft, hoping that he would spill his seed.

Inuyasha's throat let out a gasp-groan sound. His innocent Kagome was so passionate, gentle and yet she was so very good at giving his balls attention while pumping his shaft. Suddenly, a pressure he thought he only aroused by taking care of himself arose. He bit his bottom lip and clenched his teeth together as the muscles in his shaft started to tighten. He knew well enough that the pressure would break. "… K… Kagome… fuck… I am… going to…" He groaned and, trying his best not to choke her, lightly thrust into her warm mouth and burst in a dazzling climax.

Kagome, taking in his seeds, groaned as she slurped and drank in all that he released into her mouth. Not only that, but she had helped her lover hanyou find a delicious climax. She released his dick with a pop and licked the remnants off her lips as she made her way up his body, a fire burning deep inside her womb. She grinned slightly as she asked, "Did you enjoy that, my _koshii_?" She giggled slightly at the dazed look on his face.

Inuyasha pulled her against his chest, panting a little. "… Fuck… That was unbelievable… My _koi_…" He said breathless as he kissed her hair softly. "That… was payback, huh?"

Kagome smiled and nodded slightly. She was expecting that they would stay as they were, holding one another. Her eyes widened when he carefully rolled over so that she was under him, her back cushioned by his _kimono _and _kisode_ and her legs more than wide enough to support him. Her trusting eyes traveled up to meet his eyes, noticing that they were not gold, they were blood red. His demon side had taken control of her Inuyasha. "... Inu… oh…" She almost gasped when his fangs grazed the right side of her neck, sending pleasure throughout her body. She was vaguely aware of the sudden thrust hard into her tight pussy. She gasped as he did not stop thrusting, but merely sucked and nipped at her neck, his fangs growing as he bit into her neck as he climaxed into her womb, after she climaxed. Now, she was no longer a virgin, she was a woman. A woman that belonged to only this one man, her Inuyasha. Her eyes shut of exhaustion as her head fell back with no more energy to hold it up.

He turned back as he pulled away from her body. "… What the… Kagome?" Inuyasha's nose automatically picked up the scent of her blood. He searched her, noticing blood on her neck where his demon form bit her and blood between her long legs from his damn demon form fucking her too hard on her first time. _Fuckin ass! Why and how did I fucking go demon on her? I am such a fucking baka! _He mentally cursed himself for even turning full demon. "Ka… gome…" He whimpered, his ears flat and his eyes going misty. He had lost the one woman he loves. He lost Kikyou, but he never felt this way with her. He never wanted her to be with him for eternity as he wanted Kagome. He buried his face in her chest, between her breasts, and started to cry. He had thought that he would never have to cry anymore. However, he could not stop it now. "… Kagome… I am such a fucking idiot for even thinking that you could survive… I am sorry… Forgive me, my dear _koi_." He whined like a sad dog. Now, he felt so empty, his soul bare and his heart broken. Everything he did was for Kagome, but now she would never see what he had planned for the two of them. She was so kind, so beautiful, and so smart. She was his reason for living. He already was missing her laugh, her smile and, most of all, her sense of humor.

Kagome felt wetness fall in the valley of her breasts. She was sore and tired, but felt alive, whole, and happy as she will ever be. When she heard the small whine, her happiness disappeared. Did he think that he lost her? That she was dead? She barely felt the tip of his dick near her entrance. Biting back a groan, she slipped him inside of her. Once he was inside her, she tested her muscles by massaging his dick.

Inuyasha blinked and looked up from his spot between her breasts. Her chocolate-brown eyes were staring back at him. "… Ka… gome..? Are.. Are you alright?" She nodded and he let a sigh of relief out. He tilted his head and licked at her mark, the puncture wounds healing, leaving a round mark on her neck. Kami, she tasted great.

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as her arms and legs wrapped around his body. She used some strength to push him deeper slightly. Now, the pain was gone, replaced by an urge for him to fuck her senseless. "Fuck me hard, Inu… Please… I will squeeze your dick to death if you do not…" She seductively purred into her lover's ear.

Inuyasha had a grin ear to ear when she said that. "Damn… Demanding? All right, bitch, your wish is now my command. I will fuck you, all right. I will fuck you so hard… you will not be able to walk for a while." He murred as he lifted his body slightly away. Then, he started to pound into her hot, tight pussy. He grabbed her ass to give him a grip, being careful not to hurt her with his claws.

Kagome started screaming in pleasure, her voice and throat going tired. She was panting to catch her breath, groaning at the pure magic of him loving her body, moaning at her own loving of him and sweating a thin layer of sweat from their heat that they were making every time he pounded into her pussy. She wanted more, wanted something. She wanted to have a beautiful climax so she grabbed his right hand, placed it on her left breast and looked up at her lover pleadingly. When he started rubbing her nipple, she pulled his hair that separate from his long mane and he automatically claimed her mouth as he continued to pound into her. Her arms went around his neck, to prevent him from leaving her mouth, her hands clasping her elbows. She felt a beautiful pressure build up inside her stomach. Pulling away slightly, Inuyasha's mouth licking and nipping under her jaw, she panted slightly, "… Inu… Kami… I am… going to cum… please… fuck me as hard as you can… please…" She begged a little, at the end.

He could tell, by the begging, that she had as much lust and desire in her chocolate-brown eyes that he had. He started panting slightly as he picked up speed, slightly tapping the edge of his demonic speed, fucking her with in-humanly speed and power, yet, pleasuring his lover. Her walls started to tighten, and he felt his own climax come, but he fought the urge to climax before her. "Damn… bitch. You are… so fucking tight… Kami… I am… going to…" he murmured as his mouth traveled to meet hers in a kiss that covered her whine when she climaxed. He pounded into her until he climaxed, his seed flowing into her womb. "Damn… wench, you cleaned me out… **this** time." He murred and, pulling out, he rolled over, with her head on his chest. "I love you, my bitch…"

Kagome giggled slightly at the 'pet' name he gave her. She had a name in mind, she wondered if he would hate her for it. "I love you, too, my doggie." She cuddled closer and fell asleep. By the way he slightly purred she knew he loved that name. She felt his kimono top drape over her body as his hand rubbed her back.

Inuyasha reflected with a grin at what he just did. He took his hotheaded miko as his lovely mate for life. He caught a scent start to build up inside of her and smiled. He was a father-to-be. A mental picture of a tiny Kagome or Inuyasha with his ears came into his mind, making him grin bigger. Now, he would have to protect her and their unborn child even more now. There were demons that could easily kill her or the baby. He would never let anyone touch their child or her. He would be sure to make Kagome as happy in any way possible. This way, he would be able to thank her for her kindness with his own. He carefully wrapped his miko up in his kimono top. Slowly, he put his hakama and kisode on. He picked her up and went into the 'house', that is what Kagome called it. He started to wonder why her mother left her to raise her little brother Souta alone and her Gramps left her the shrine.

Once he was inside, he closed the door with his foot. The woman in his arms cuddled closer as he carried her up the steps and into her room. He loved this room. It had her scent all over. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up, taking his kimono top carefully off her. He slipped the kimono on and found a perch on her windowsill, looking outside. His ears were on alert while he had a flashback of some of the things they have been through.

**~Flashback~**

"_Playing with bugs now Kikyou? Why don't you do her in like you did me?"_

"_Kikyou? Who is this Kikyou? I am not Kikyou! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!"_

"_I have been thinking, what is wrong with staying the way you are? Why not stay a half-demon? You are pretty strong already, do you not think so?"_

"_To be honest, I like you just the way you are."_

"_I love you… I love you as a half-demon…"_

"_I will stay a half-demon, just for you…"_

**~End Flashback**


	2. Now, the fun catching up

**I own nada. anyhoo~**

**More lemons in this chapter, too.**

**Chappy two: **

**Now, the fun catching up**

Inuyasha's ears twitched as they heard a sound. He turned his head and saw his bitch sitting up and looking at him. She was leaning against her pillows, with her arms draped over them. She looked at him as if she wanted him to take her again. "What is the matter, my wench?" He chuckled a little at her blinking.

"Well, my dog-boy, you scared the hell out of me. Second…" She did not finish as he walked to the foot of her, no, **their** bed and sat down. "Wha…" He disappeared beneath the covers before she could ask. She giggled when his mouth kissed her toes, all ten of them. She gasped when he dragged her under the covers. She toyed with his kimono sleeves and looked at him, knowing he could see her, with his sharp eyes. Something was poking her and she looked down. Grinning, she looked back at her Inu. "So, you are ready for round two already?" she said seductively.

Inuyasha growled slightly. "Sorry for that, _koi_. Did not mean to scare you." He kissed her neck as an apology. Careful not to squish his little miko, he leaned on his left hand, propping his head up with his hand. With his right hand, he caressed her leg. "… Keh… Kami, I want to take you repeatedly, love… In addition, I am a horny half-demon, _koi_. I am always ready." He smirked and licked at her throat under her chin as he removed his clothes and positioned himself between her legs. He took her hand, placed it on his erect dick, and nibbled at her ear. "Can you feel how much I need you? _Uita_ _hi ga deta hino onna._"

Kagome met his golden gaze and nodded, pumping him, bringing it to a full erection. She used her free hand to make her wet and hot for him. She tugged his dick inside her pussy. _Uita_ _hi ga deta hino onna _means 'I feel the fire that has broken out across your skin, my woman'. She started nibbling under his own chin, like he had done to her. "Fuck me, love… Fuck me like there is no tomorrow." She moved her head to the left side of his neck, nipping like he did to her when he marked her. She knew she could not bite him hard enough to draw blood like his demon form did to her, but she could bite hard enough to mark him. Her legs locked around his ass, while her arms locked around his neck, giving him access to her mark.

Inuyasha growled low in pleasure. She chose him over that 'Homo' person, Kouga and Okitoki Hojou. He thought that she would deserve someone who does not anger her. If she bites him hard enough, she would gain his immortality and become a half-demon before their first litter of pups. He moved his thumb to her clit as he pounded into her welcoming warmth. When he started to rub, applying pressure, she climaxed, her juices spilling all over his thumb and her bed. He felt her teeth lock on his neck, making him growl in pure pleasure. Murring, he flipped her so that her back was facing him and her hands and knees were supporting her body. He started sucking on her mark as he inserted his dick in her ass, moving slowly. The monk had warned him this position would hurt her at first. He slowly picked up the speed.

Kagome, on the other hand, groaned when her lover hanyou started to fuck her ass. "… K… Kami!" At first, she hissed at the slight stab of pain, but it was replaced with pleasure instantly. Knowing he would fuck her harder, she met a thrust of his.

Inuyasha grabbed the bed with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. To oblige her demands, he started to fuck her harder and deeper, groaning at the sensation it brought him.

Kagome was glad that Souta was gone for two days. Her breasts started following every thrust of his. The more speed her Inu gained, the louder the creaking of the bed. She felt her pressure, this time it was in her ass, and started panting. "… I am… going to… cum… Harder, please!" After that, she felt like she was in heaven. Inuyasha fucked her as hard and as deep as possible. Soon, she hit her climax, screaming her lover's name as he climaxed his cum entering her ass.

Without taking a break, Inuyasha took his dick out of her ass and started to pound her pussy with his demonic speed, grinning and loving how she whimpered for more. He released at the same time she climaxed. Her legs and arms relaxed, her hips being held up by him. He took his dick out of her pussy and gave her room to turn over, which she did, but she grabbed him and hugged him close, entwining her left with his right and held his head with her other arm, falling asleep. He smiled and fell asleep on her right breast.

The sun shining into the room waked up Kagome. Her man's arms were around her waist protectively and loose. Making sure she did not wake him up, she removed his arms and slipped out of the covers, replacing them. Quietly she went to the bathroom to take a shower. She left the door open slightly. Turning the radio on, she heard one of her favorite songs and started singing as she stepped into the shower.

Waking up, Inuyasha first felt that his miko was not in his arms and that the 'shower' was running. He sat up and heard the angelic voice of hers that he heard at the 'festival' of Kagome's. She was singing. In the 'batheroom'? Grinning, he got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom, which was located directly across from Kagome's room, unnoticed. Seeing her beautiful body through the glass caused his dick to awaken slowly. Quietly, he slipped into the shower and, just as quietly, locked the door. By the smell of it, she had just finished 'conditionering' her hair. He slipped his arms around her loosely, rubbing her thighs.

Kagome blinked and knew her Hanyou was awake. "Hey sleepyhead. Decided to wake up?" It felt warmer with him in there behind her. She felt his dick rubbing her ass, knowing she was in for another round. Grinning, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cuddling his chest. She was glad she had cleaned only her lower half.

Inuyasha smirked when she turned around. "Mmm… I'll have to get you for that." He lightly pressed her into the shower door as he reached behind to lock it with his free hand, since his other hand was around her hip, massaging. "Now I have you, my dear, and you can't escape." He snickered as he licked and kissed her cheeks.

Kagome feigned shock, surprise and a pout. "Oh my… Not like I had any plans to escape you… What'll ya do to me, o captor?" She giggled a little and pressed her lower half against his seeking dick. Somehow, after all those climaxes, she still had energy to take him inside her. His hair was starting to drip from the shower.

When she put her pussy near his dick, Inuyasha claimed her mouth as he spread her legs and teased her with his cock before entering her and reaching down with his left hand to grab her kneecap, allowing her leg to rest on his hip. He started fucking her so hard that the glass door was fogging over, not because of the shower, but because of the heat of their fuck. He trailed his mouth to her her mating mark and started to suck on it as he sped up and felt her tremble, knowing she was close to another climax as he started to fuck his mate even harder. He began panting as he felt her walls begin to squeeze him. She shouted his name as she climaxed, her cum covering him as he reached his own climax, shouting her name as he left her body.

Kagome was exhausted as she slumped against her mate as she allowed him to wash the rest of her body and fighting the urge to fall asleep in her mate's chest, but she knew he held her up as he finished by rinsing her body and carrying her out of the shower to grab towels to dry her body. Once she was cleaned, he dried himself, slipped on his clothes and carried her to her room. Once in, he closed the door and laid her under the covers, kissing her forehead and watched as she rolled towards him. "Night, my wench." He said 'wench' with less anger and more love than normal. He turned off her light and headed downstairs to figure out where'd they go from here, whether they live in the Fuedal Era or here. First, he wondered why Kagome's mom left her both the shrine and Sota when she was barely 18 and so alone. His ears twitched as he picked up the familiar scent of her brother. He got up and waited outside, so that Kagome didn't hear the conversation.

When the 11 year-old saw his figure, he rushed to hug him, tears flowing from his face as Kagome's did yesterday. "Inu-sama! I.. I missed you.. So.. Did Sis.. Mama left because Kagome never finished school because of how much.. she missed you." Sota rubbed his eyes, remembering that boys don't cry.

Inuyasha took the young boy inside and sat him on the couch in the 'living' room. "So.. Why exactly did she leave? What about the old man?" He asked quietly. "Keep the voice down. Kagome's sleeping."

The boy nodded and took a breath. "Well, when she came back that day, Mama sent her to school, but Kagome refused to do work or even talk to Yuka, Eri and Ayume. They finally stopped being friends. Eventually, Kagome dropped out, despite Mama's threats that she would leave and never return." Sota paused. "Gramps went with, not wanting to be anywhere near Kagome, since she dishonored our family. Kagome has managed to keep me going to school. Although, even Hojo couldn't get a smile on her face." He looked up at Inuyasha a half-smile on his face.

Inuyasha blinked. _So that's the reason why Kagome was crying when I actually saw her._ He was mentally thinking about their mating and whether Kagome wanted to bring Sota to the Feudal Era or would want to live here. He also noticed how many times he was there for her when she was sick and yet she was there for him a lot more times than he can count. And he held her so many times that he lost track.

Sota must have been thinking the same thing. "Say.. Since Mama and Gramps left, do ya think Sis would want me to come with you two to the other side?" He asked, hopefully.

"Well, with Naraku dead, it would be up to her whether we stay or leave."

"Up to me for what?" Came a soft female voice both knew. At the bottom of the stairs, Kagome wore a deep blue shirt and a pink skirt as she brushed out her hair and walked over to the two and sat beside Inuyasha.

"Well, Sis. I was wondering if you two could take me with you to the other side of the well. I swear I'll behave and stay out of trouble." He began to beg his elder sister.

Kagome blinked and put on a deep thoughtful face. "Well, I think that with Naraku gone there won't be really many powerful demons around anymore. And if there are, I'm sure Inuyasha and them can take care of them." She said, smiling. "So, there's no real reason why you can't. Now.. You stay, Inuyasha and we'll be right back." She said as she and Sota went to their rooms. "Remember, Sota.. No electronics. They didn't have them back then." She added, entering her room and pulling out some kimonos she had from a few times she came back here wearing one. She also loaded a few other clothes, two bikinis for her and Sango.

She walked downstairs, leaving one bag by her mate and going into the kitchen to dig out some food and other essential things. She dropped the bag off and went up to help her brother pack while Inuyasha waited, like she told him to. Sota was packing a few kimonoes. She helped him pack some swimming trunks for Shippo as she went into a storage closet and dug out two more for Miroku and Inuyasha and placed them in the bag. The two walked down and Inuyasha was picking up the heavy bag, including the one Sota dragged down with him. Kagome took her backpack and hoisted it onto her back as the three of them went to the well house.

As she locked up, Kagome saw a man run up as she motioned for Sota to take Inuyasha to the wellhouse. The man was Hikoto Hojo, Kagome's former schoolmate. "Hey, Higurashi! Where've ya been? I was going to ask you to the prom and if you'd.."

"I'm sorry, Hojo-kun, I was just leaving to go get married." She said, faking a smile.

**_Story of my life_**  
**_Searching for the right_**  
**_But it keeps avoiding me_**  
**_Sorrow in my soul_**  
**_Cause it seems that wrong_**  
**_Really loves my company_**

**_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love_**  
**_The reason that the sky is blue_**  
**_The clouds are rolling in_**  
**_Because I'm gone again_**  
**_And to him I just can't be true_**

**_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_**  
**_And it kills him inside_**  
**_To know that I am happy with some other guy_**  
**_I can see him dying_**

**_I don't wanna do this anymore_**  
**_I don't wanna be the reason why_**  
**_Everytime I walk out the door_**  
**_I see him die a little more inside_**  
**_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_**  
**_I don't wanna take away his life_**  
**_I don't wanna be..._**  
**_A murderer_**

**_I feel it in the air_**  
**_As I'm doing my hair_**  
**_Preparing for another date_**  
**_A kiss upon my cheek_**  
**_As he reluctantly_**  
**_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_**  
**_I say I won't be long_**  
**_Just hanging with the girls_**  
**_A lie I didn't have to tell_**  
**_Because we both know_**  
**_Where I'm about to go_**  
**_And we know it very well_**

Hojo blinked and sighed. "I guess I can let you go now." He kissed her cheek, like he used to do when she was in middle school with him. He turned and was half way to the steps. "I will love you, Higurashi."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry, Hojo. But I'm happier with the guy I'm marrying. I don't wanna do this, but I've met the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." She looked away and ran to the wellhouse. She shook her head and smiled. "Let's go."

**_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_**  
**_And it kills him inside_**  
**_To know that I am happy with some other guy_**  
**_I can see him dying_**

**_I don't wanna do this anymore_**  
**_I don't wanna be the reason why_**  
**_Everytime I walk out the door_**  
**_I see him die a little more inside_**  
**_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_**  
**_I don't wanna take away his life_**  
**_I don't wanna be..._**  
**_A murderer_**

Inuyasha nodded and took her arm while Sota clung to Kagome as the familiar blue-ish aura surrounded Kagome and she felt like she was flying, although she remembered her short time with Hojo.

She had to date for a while during the time when the well was open, yet she never allowed more than holding hands and a kiss on the cheek. A few times, she had went to another guy when they were together. She grinned to herself. That other guy was her mate.

**_Our love, his trust_**  
**_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_**  
**_Get it over with_**  
**_I don't wanna do this_**  
**_Anymore_**  
**_Uh_**  
**_Anymore (anymore)_**

Sota opened his eyes and watched the colors around them. "Wow! This is awesome! I can see the fun of this!" He laughed, being entertained as the progression to the other side seemed to take forever.

**_I don't wanna do this anymore_**  
**_I don't wanna be the reason why_**  
**_And everytime I walk out the door_**  
**_I see him die a little more inside_**  
**_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_**  
**_I don't wanna take away his life_**  
**_I don't wanna be..._**  
**_A murderer (a murderer)_**

**_No no no no_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah_**

Kagome nodded. "Yeah it is fun." She giggled as she closed her eyes, forgetting her life in the future and looked forward to her life in the past with her mate.

**Ok, I had to put Rihanna's "Unfaithful" in there because I was listening to it and made it so that Kagome had left Hojo for Inuyasha, which she technically did. So I don't own that song, either. Please, keep sending in the reviews and I'll keep updating. Luvs ya! ;3**


	3. Reunion of friends & unexpected news!

**Ok, for those wondering what happened last, Kagome, Sota and Inuyasha were going to the Feudal Era when Kagome's 'former' boyfriend Hojo showed up. Now… On with Chappy Three!**

**Reunion of friends and an unexpected announcement!**

Inuyasha left Kagome and Sota down at the bottom as he placed the bags down then reached over to first bring Sota up. "Stay right here. It won't take me long to get Kagome out." He was surprised when the kid went to sit under a tree nearby as he reached over to bring Kagome out. He blinked. "Yo, Kagome. You gonna stay down there?" He asked.

Kagome blinked and reached up. "I was just looking at the well. I forgot how different it looked on this side." She smiled as she was brought into his arms as a familiar voice called out.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" A young fox hopped into Kagome's arms when she knelt down, hugging her as she returned the hug.

"Shippo! How I've missed you!" Kagome said, standing up with the young fox-demon she took under her motherly wings. She looked at Sota. "Sota! Come meet Shippo!" She said, smiling.

Her brother bounced up. "Hiya, Shippo! Kagome has talked a lot about you!" He said.

Shippo blinked. "Kagome, who's this?"

Kagome giggled. "This is my brother, Sota."

Shippo then hopped onto Sota's head. "That's why he smells like you! Awesome!" He was a fox-demon with orange-ish hair and green eyes. he wore fur as a vest over his white-leaved blue-green kimono and a blue hakama. His feet were like a small fox's.

"Oh my Kami! Inuyasha, did you bring another female back from Lady Kagome's time? And a young boy? Kami-sama, Inuyasha. Never took you for a kidnapper." A male voice said as twin girls ran up with a brown-haired woman following, a bundle on her back. "Akari, Akina!" The man said, the twins stopping.

"Doggie! Fox!" The one in the green leaved light green kimono said, pointing to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Earies!" The other, wearing a pink-leaved, light pink kimono said.

Kagome blinked and her smile widened as she recognized Sango and Miroku. She put her bag down and walked forward. "S..S.. Sango-chan.. Mi..Miroku-sama!" She walked to stop halfway to the woman

Sango had her brown hair out of the usual ties as she wore her normal kimono. (You can look it up. The descs will vary from here on out.) She gave Miroku the bundle as she walked to Kagome. "Kagome-chan? Oh, Kami-sama! You are here!" She pulled her into a hug and the two both cried happily about reuniting with their best friend/sister. "Wow.. You've really grown. I still can't believe you are here."

Kagome smiled and wiped away tears, nodding. "I can't either, Sango." She and Sango stood up. "Well, it feels so strange being back after three years... Felt like forever. Oh! Sota, come here!" She moved as Sota, who still had Shippo on his head, ran up. "This is..."

Sota interrupted her. "I know, Sango and Miroku. You talked nonstop about Sango, sis." He smiled.

Sango blinked. "Oh, this is your brother? I have a brother around your age, if not older." She smiled back. "Well, The girl in green is Akari, her twin sister is Akina. The little bundle is Miyatsu, our son." She said.

Kagome blinked as the name sinks in. "Wait. Miroku, didn't you say your grandfather's name was Miyatsu?" She thinks back and nods. She then turns and runs back to get her bag and her mate. "Come on, now. Don't wanna forget you." She smiles and tugs him along, once he grabbed the bags.

Inuyasha smiled at how happy his mate was at her return to the place she enjoyed to be in. He watched as an elder woman walked out of a hut. "Hey, Kaede-baba." He said, trying to act normally. Although he would always act like he wanted Kagome when they are alone.

The old woman shook her head. "Inuyasha, ye haven't changed one bit.. Who is thee by thou's side?" She asked, looking at Kagome.

Kagome giggled and put her bag down. "Kaede-onii-sama, it's me." She went to her side and hugged the elder priestess.

Kaede smiled. "Ye have really grown, chil- I should stop calling ye a child. Ye are a beautiful woman now." She smiled as the Youkai-Taijia and ex-monk sat with her. She blinks and looks closed at Kagome's neck. "Sango, what do you take that as?" She pointed to Kagome's mate mark.

Sango blinked and leaned forward. "Well, that would be a mating mark.. Oh.. my.. Kagome? Did.." Sango blubbered, trying to find something to say.

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yeah.. I did... or.. _We_ did." She hinted to the red-faced Inuyasha, who was sitting behind her.

Sango squeeled and hugged Kagome again. "It's about time."

Kagome smiled before it faded as she remembered her mother and grandfather. She should've stayed in school or something. But she was in love with Inuyasha to listen to anything or anyone. Now, she had lost both her parents (Her father died in a crash of some sort and forced them to move to Higurashi shrine) and her only grandfather. All because she made her choice not to go to school. She remembered the song she had sung the day she told mama about her choice.

_Flashback:_

**_Mama you taught me to do the right things  
So now you have to let your baby fly  
You've given me everything that I will need  
To make it through this crazy thing called life  
And I know you watch me grow up and always want whats best for me  
__And I think I found the answer to your prayers_**

_"Mama... I have something to say..." Kagome said, walking into the kitchen_

_"What is it dear? You better get ready to go.." Mama said._

_"About that... I love Inuyasha too much and I don't think school will be able to help me forget him. I'm not going."_

_"..."_

_"Mama?"_

_"...So.. You're so in love with a half-breed that you would ruin our family's reputation just to be with him..." Mama began._

_"MAMA! He isn't a half-breed.. He has had a hard past.. And he's changed, Mama.. He's good to me now.." Kagome snapped._

**_And he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So dont you worry about me  
Dont you worry about me_**

**_Mama theres no way you'll ever lose me_**  
**_And giving me away is not goodbye_**  
**_As you watch me walk down to my future, I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_**

_"I don't care about his past. Don't raise your voice at me!" Mama said, tears in her eyes. "I've had to raise an ungraceful girl and a little boy by MYSELF!"_

_"I'm not ungraceful! It's my choice how to live my life, I'm 18 now! I am an adult." _

_Mama left the room, calling for her father and the two left without another word._

**_Cuz he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So dont you worry about me  
Dont you worry about me_**

_The next morning, Kagome watches the news and the most tragic thing was said: "Ashito Higurashi and his daughter, Mioko, were killed when the car they were driving went into on-coming traffic. They leave behind Kagome Anitisa Higurashi and Sota Hishiro Higurashi. Our program will go through their lives... We-"_

_Kagome turned off the TV after that. That's how her father died too, but he wasn't angry at anyone. Kagome went to the wellhouse to cry it off._

**_And when I watch my little baby grow I'll only want whats best for her  
And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers  
And that she'll say_**

**_He is good, so good_**  
**_He treats your little girl like a real man should_**  
**_He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps_**  
**_No he's never gonna leave_**  
**_So dont you worry about me_**  
**_Dont you worry about me_**

**_Mama dont you worry about me_**

**_Dont you worry about me_**

_End Flashback_

"..Kagome-sama? Hello?" Miroku said, waving a hand in front of her.

"Oh, sorry.. I was thinking. Can you repeat what you said?" Kagome said, adding a fake laugh into it, which caused her mate to blink and tilt his head.

"Well, I was saying that it is so nice to have you back, Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded and went outside to stretch and to wander around for a while. She walked to a spring that she had found a few years ago. Slipping her shoes and socks off, she placed her feet in the water as Sango walked up, carrying a kimono that looked like Kaede and Kikyo's, when Kikyo was alive.

"Here.. Now, I should head back. Unless you want company." Sango said.

Kagome nodded. "I guess I would like some company. I mean it's been three years since we last bathed together." She unzipped her shirt and took it off. She unzipped her skirt and placed it on top of her shirt. Soon, she slipped in, sighing in relief. She saw how Sango easily got into the spring.

Sango giggled at the look on Kagome's face. "What?" She stared at Kagome.

"Well, I think there is something Inuyasha isn't telling me... I don't know what. Oh well." She smiled. She then leaned closer to whisper to Sango, "You better go back and take my clothes back. I can tell when he's near."

"Ahh. Because of the mark?"

"Mhm."

"Well, let me know what he tells you." Sango said as she got out and got dressed. She walked away, past a certain hanyou in a tree, waiting to get some more alone time to talk to his mate.

Kagome hopped up to the edge and swirled her feet in the water, thinking. She only jumped a little when she felt cloth surround her shoulders. "Jumpy love?" Inuyasha's voice asked, a hint of a grin in the tone.

Kagome giggled. "Only with you I am. Say, Inu-"

"Don't get mad at me. I've been quiet because... Because you're carrying my pup..." Inuyasha gulped, but held her close. He was scared she'd hate him, that she'd leave him or that she'd never love the pup. He could only pray she loved him, stay with him and love the pup she would be giving birth to in 9 weeks, four if the child is a half-demon.

Kagome squeeled instead and tackled him, smiling at him. "Why in the world why would I be angry at you, my dearest? I've always wanted to have your pups." She cuddled close to his chest. Not only does she have the love of her life as a mate, now they were going to be parents. "So, when am I due?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Well, it depends on whether the pup is half-demon or not. If it is a half-demon, four weeks. If not-"

"Nine months?"

"No.. 9 weeks. You forgot, I'm half-dog, so the 9 weeks is due to that." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome nodded and rolled off to crawl to her clothes that Sango left her. "So... 9 weeks if the pup isn't a half-demon... And four if it is.." She noticed he was watching her dress with a grin. "What?" She asked, blinking.

"Just thinking how damn sexy you'll be when you get farther along." He said, standing up and catching his outer kimono that was flung at him. "What?"

Kagome giggled and finished dressing. "You're just trying to get on my good side.. Which.." She walked up to him and leaned closer, causing him to blink and freeze. Smiling more, she leaned up and kissed his lips before walking back to Kaede's hut. "It's working.."

Inuyasha chuckled and ran to catch up to her. When he did, he sweeped her up into his arms. "Just need to find that bastard brother of mine.." He grumbled a little.

"Oh? Why?" Kagome asked, cuddling close to his shoulder.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru has a demonic nose, better than mine... So he can tell if the pup is half-demon or not."

Kagome nodded as they reached the hut. When they entered, Inuyasha carried her to his usual spot, across from Miroku, Sango and their family. He kept her in his arms as he leaned against the wall.

Sango spoke up. "So, Kagome... What's up?" She asked.

Kagome smiled a little. "He informed me that me and him are expecting pups.. And that I'll be due in either 9 weeks or four, depending on whether or not the pup is a half-demon or not." She then explained that they need to see Sesshomaru about whether or not their child is a half-demon. She saw a girl walk in. It took a moment before the name hit her. "Rin-chan?"

The girl blinked and looked at Kagome. "Kagome-sama! You have returned! Rin had known you would come back eventually! Master Jaken said I was foolish!" Rin said, smiling.

"Say, Rin? When exactly is Sesshomaru due back?" Kagome asked.

Rin thought. "Lord Sesshomaru will visit Rin tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." Kagome yawned a little and cuddled closer, her eyes slowly closing. "I'm tired... Been a long day." She said. "Night."

"Night." The group replied.

Inuyasha nuzzled close to her, whispering. "Sleep well, my Kagome."

She gave a small smile before her eyes closed completely.

Inuyasha and the rest smiled as he let her sleep in his arms. The group all smiled at this. Inuyasha rarely showed feelings for anyone before. Then again.. Kagome had changed him slowly. They decided to all turn in, even Inuyasha, since they had a big day tomorrow.

**Ok, review! Or... I'll stop right here! xD **

**And I have so many ideas in my head. If you wanna read 'em, then.. REVIEW! I live off the reviews.**

**BTW: Mama's Song belongs to Carrie Underwood, not me!**

**Gomenesai about the late updates. Arigato for believing in my stories and not leaving! **

**Sayonara!**


	4. Sesshomaru and Koga! Oh My

**So, this is the thing: I love those that don't diss me, so… I'll keep writing for my faithful reviewers, you know who you are! :3 Chappy four! Warning: There is a lemon, so beware! **

**BOLD- Inu's demon**

**Sesshomaru and Koga! Oh My.**

Kagome woke up and found that everyone was gone. She got up and noticed that Inuyasha had took her outer layers off so she didn't get too hot during the night. Finding her outer layers, she put them on and walked out. Looking around, she sees Inuyasha and the rest in the field nearby. When she got closer, she knew Inuyasha caught her scent for he turned around. She kept walking until she was beside him and the group.

"Sleep well, _koibito_?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and stretched. "Yeah.. But, next time wait until I'm awake. I thought you all left me." She said, sighing a little.

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into his arms. "You know I'd never leave you.. No matter what." He said as they saw a familiar fluff appear.

A figure that stood taller than Inuyasha appeared. The common gold eyes and white hair were the only things that the two shared, beside their father. Sesshomaru was the elder of the two and always coveted the Tetsuisaga that Inuyasha has. They both had the same father, yet Inuyasha's mother was human (doi) and Sesshomaru's was a female full-demon. He was about to go after Inuyasha when he saw Kagome's mark. He motioned her to come forward, which she looked to his brother first and then went forward after a nod.

"Ah.. This Sesshomaru smells that you are pupped.. Is this Sesshomaru wrong?" He asked.

"No, Sesshomaru.. I am expecting... I was.. Wondering.." Kagome started.

"Go ahead. What were you wondering?"

"Could you tell if the pup is half-demon or not? Or if it's a boy or girl?" She asked.

Sesshomaru blinked and thought for awhile before he nodded. "Yes. I can. You are going to give birth to a female half-demon pup in four weeks.. This Sesshomaru must say that he is looking forward to having a niece. Now, Jaken, we must be off." He said to a green imp.

"But, Milord. You came for the sword Inuyasha wields." Jaken said.

"And steal away him and his mate their protection? I am not that heartless, Jaken." He replied as they flew off.

When they were out of sight, Kagome was pulled into Inuyasha's arms and spun around. She smiled and snuggled close when he put her down. They all knew now that she had a female half-demon pup growing inside her and that she'd be due in four weeks. She felt Inuyasha stiffen slightly and start to put her behind him as they saw a familiar tornado approach them. A wolf-prince showed up, his eyes flashing hatred and anger. Koga was a wolf-demon that fell in love with Kagome and constantly tried (unsucessfully, mind you) to woo 'his woman'. That has caused issues with all three people.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?" Koga demanded.

Inuyasha snorted. "Nothing she didn't want... Besides, she was never anyone's to have until **she **wanted to belong to someone. And she chose me, though I'm still wondering why." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Riiight! You tricked her into mating! Kagome, you don't have to be with mutt-face, you know." Koga said, having changed to full-charmer.

**_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_**  
**_I can't do anything _**  
**_right_**  
**_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_**  
**_Forever changing my _**  
**_mind_**

**_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_**  
**_Even if it would _**  
**_save my life_**  
**_According to you, according to you_**

Kagome shook her head. "Koga, you're nice, but you have Ayame-chan. Besides, I can choose my own mate. I don't need help. You almost made me bird food when we met. Then there's the whole 'you're my woman' thing that **I** never agreed to." She put her arms around Inuyasha. "And you never took how **I** felt about you into the whole thing. Whereas Inuyasha actually listened to me instead of declaring like you did. Because of that, I got to know him better than I do you." She turned a little. "You may love me, but I don't think you do. I know Inuyasha's feelings are real because he's protected me more times than I can count. I've done the same."

**_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_**  
**_He can't get me out of his head_**  
**_According to him _**  
**_I'm funny, irresistible_**  
**_Everything he ever wanted_**

**_Everything is _**  
**_opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_**  
**_So baby tell me what I got to _**  
**_lose_**  
**_He's into me for everything I'm not_**  
**_According to you_**

"But you've been hurt by him too, Kagome." Koga said, not knowing he was about to set off a fuse.

**_According _****_to you I'm boring, I'm moody_**  
**_And you can't take me any place_**  
**_According to _**  
**_you I suck at telling jokes_**  
**_'Cause I always give it away_**

**_I'm the girl _**  
**_with the worst attention span_**  
**_You're the boy who puts up with _**  
**_that_**  
**_According to you, according to you_**

**_But according to him I'm _**  
**_beautiful, incredible_**  
**_He can't get me out of his head_**  
**_According to him I'm funny, _**  
**_irresistible_**  
**_Everything he ever wanted_**

**_Everything is opposite, I don't _**  
**_feel like stopping it_**  
**_So baby tell me what I got to lose_**  
**_He's into me for _**  
**_everything I'm not_**  
**_According to you_**

**_I need to feel appreciated_**  
**_Like _**  
**_I'm not hated, oh no_**  
**_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_**  
**_It's too bad, _**  
**_you're making me dizzy_**

**_But according to me you're stupid, you're _**  
**_useless_**  
**_You can't do anything right_**

".. That's true. BUT! He always apologized or tried to leave me when he did. But I refused to let him. Most of the time, yeah, I thought I'd only come back once to return the shards, but then I realized I loved him, so it would've hurt a lot worse than any physical wound." Kagome said, shutting her eyes a little before she opened them again, with her own flames of hate around her as she stomped towards Koga. "BESIDES, YOU MANGY WOLF, YOU REALLY SHOULD **THINK** ABOUT WHO TO DECLARE YOUR LOVE FOR BEFORE ACTUALLY DOING IT! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T SEE WHY I PROTECTED YOU FROM GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVED!" Kagome said, turning around and started to head back. She felt him grab her waist and pull her towards him, causing her to finally slap him (second time! xD Go Kags!) and grab her hand that she slapped him with. _Great_, Kagome thought. _I'll have a nice bruise!_

**_But according to him I'm  
beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm  
funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted_**

**_Everything is opposite,_**  
**_I don't feel like stopping it_**  
**_Baby tell me what I got to lose_**  
**_He's into me_**  
**_for everything I'm not_**  
**_According to you, you_**  
**_According to you,_**  
**_you_**

**_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_**  
**_I can't do anything_**  
**_right_**

That grab sent Inuyasha also over the edge, since he was already mad as it was. He charged forward and grabbed the stunned wolf by the neck, death written in his eyes. The normally golden irises were purple with red around them. Purple marks appeared under the dark shadows under his eyes. His fangs had grown as did his claws. "**Touch MY Kagome again and I'll personally send you to hell! She is pregnant, you asshole! If I EVER catch you near her again, you'll feel more than the sting of her slap.**" Demon Inuyasha growled before dropping the wolf to the ground. He turned and took Kagome off to the woods.

Sango, Rin, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo and Koga were all stunned at this. Sango spoke up. "Koga, I think you might've been better not to bring up that topic of Inuyasha forcing Kagome... They're in love, and you knew that. Yet, you never stopped. I also think you challenged Inuyasha's rank. I am a former demonslayer and I know Inuyasha is more the Alpha than before. When you grabbed Kagome, you challenged his ablilities." Sango explained.

"Shit..." Koga gasped. "And to add to it, Kagome is pupped, too."

Sango nodded. "That's another thing you threatened."

Miroku stared, confused. "Dear, what do you mean?"

Sango began to explain. "Well, since Inuyasha and Kagome..."

Meanwhile, deep in the woods:

Kagome clung to her love when he took her away from Koga. Now she cuddled into his shoulder, knowing he'd never hurt her, no matter what. She felt, gently, against her arm that he was still in his full-demon form. Her eyes wandered and saw what she thought their destination was: a cave. Not just any cave. One that had a boulder at the entrance and looked very blended in. She was placed facing his kimono, as if she wasn't supposed to know what was going on. He gently pressed her forward as she heard the boulder return to the entrance.

She noticed that there were a few pelts of furs that she decided would be like a bed. She was about to go sit down when she realized that Koga had challeged Inuyasha's claim and that he also threatened her and the unborn pup inside her. Turning, she walked to his back and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling him. _Inuyasha, I'm alright.. Take me. Please.._ She wondered if she said it aloud, cause he turned around and tilted her head so she could see that he was a full-demon and yet had his amber eyes, like what he looked like inside the Magatsuhi. She smiled as his mouth took hers in what started out as a tender kiss.

From the moment Inuyasha had smelt the rotten wolf's stench, he had been fighting his demonic side. The urge to kill the wolf was overruled by the urge to pound his bitch to make sure she knows she belongs to **him** and no one else. For now, he had to make sure she wants him. He pulled back a little. "You alright, _koi_?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine.. Though my hand is stinging from the slap.. The first time I slapped him it didn't hurt as bad." She pulls up the hand, seeing it was almost blue with a bruise from hitting Koga. "Well.. That'll be one more bruise he gave me over the years." She started to smile, but forgot that this wasn't the time to make jokes.

Inuyasha took the hand and mentally growled at the wolf-demon. He desended to take her mouth in another kiss, this one more intense. From her immediate response, he knew she would always want him. He took his sword and tossed it aside as he worked on her obi and skirt to feel what he claimed as his. He was surprised that she wore no underwear as he gently rubbed her hip, making sure to not hurt her bruise from the wolf.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and only flinched a little when he lightly rubbed her hip, but focused on how gently he was holding her. She felt him move to her neck and lightly sucked on her mark, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body, making her arousal grow even more.

Inuyasha growled at how sweet her arousal smelt. He tossed her kimono and kisode to the ground, moving his mouth to her nipples, immediately sucking on it like their pup would being doing four weeks from now. Gently, still paying attention to her nipples, he laid her on her kimono as he traveled to the other nipple, hearing her sigh happily and arch closer. He felt her hands move to his own kimono, tugging it out of his hakama.

Kagome managed to take his kimono off as she watched her hands travel her hanyou's back, smiling slightly when a muscle twitched. She gasped as she felt him travel down to her arousal, which only grew. Her hands naturally stayed by her head, knowing better than to touch him while he reclaimed her. She moaned softly when he blew on her heat and then kissed her inner thighs before moving to her knee. They discovered that was her weak spot when it came to lovemaking.

Demon Inuyasha saw the moist juice slowly coming from her heat. He pulled away and arranged her on all fours with her juice starting to drip slightly. He leaned down to clean her before he took her. Taking his hakama off and using their clothes to give her cushioning, he first held her so the wolf stench vanished. "**You are mine. Never forget.**" He growled in her ear as he entered his mate, both groaning at how good the other felt. Slowly, he began thrusting in and out of her warmth.

Kagome moaned and moved to allow him to use deeper thrusts. She felt his hands grab her nipples and lightly squeeze between his claws, sending her body into a frenzy as she arched towards his hands, moaning. One of his hands went to ply her pussy, making her pant slightly. Her insides have never felt so good before, having his demon side pounding deeper than her hanyou could. She began her climb to her climax. Everytime he flicked her clit, she shuddered and groaned out his name. Soon, she arched up and screamed her mate's name as he sped up, his cum pumping into her.

Inuyasha's demon retreated after reclaiming their mate, allowing them both to rest. He rolled to the side and spooned her against him, nuzzling her hair. "I love you, my _koibito_." He whispered into her neck.

Kagome rested her right hand on his and smiled at him. "I love you too, my hanyou.." She sighed and fell asleep.

**AN: Ok... Lemme know what you think now... I would love to keep going, so I will... OMG.. It's.. It's...**

**Inu: Yeah, it's me, so what?**

**Me: *stares and sees Kag* Wowie... **

**Inu: What's with her?**

**Kag:*reads chappy* =O.O= Inu... loook.**

**Inu:*reads also* O.e; For real? She made us... made.. you... .**

**Kag:*Glomps* Yay! Lets do that! *grins***

**Inu:*smirks and takes Kag into a nearby room***

**Me: Wellll... Review.. And I own nothing. Not even the song _According to you _by Orianthi ( Anyhooo. SAYONARA!**


	5. A new day and transformations?

**Ok. Now onto chappy 5! Please read and review.. I'll still be editing and updating, but I just like reading reviews... Pweeese? xD I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5: A new day and transformations?**

Inuyasha stretched and found Kagome's spot empty. Instinct told him to find her before something happened to her and then he heard splashing outside the cave, telling him she was taking a bath. He grinned and put on his hakama before he headed out of the cave. His eyes adjusted to the rising sun, signalling they were here overnight. To his left, he caught a glimpse of his mate rinsing her hair. A few years ago, he would've ran and hid before he was 'sat'. Now he walked to the edge and sat down, leaning his chin on his right hand, grinning at her.

_[Verse 1] Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

He never had a good look at how beautiful she had gotten since she was 15. Her raven hair was slightly longer, to the small of her back now. The face had gotten less pudgy from three years ago. Her chocolate brown eyes were a little wiser. Everyday, he seems to never have the right words to decribe how she looked to him. He knew her body probably better than she did. A little bump showed where their child was sheltered. He loved the fact she was carrying his child and she always would, if she wanted to.

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say_

Kagome turned around and nearly slipped when she saw Inuyasha sitting there, watching her with the look that made her feel like a goddess. Everytime he looked at her like that in the past, she either would've ducked down and told him to 'sit' or she would've turned as red as a tomato. Now, she just grinned at him with a questioning look. Slowly she walked up to him and stood infront of him.

_[Chorus:] When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Inuyasha smirked a little and leaned forward to steal a kiss from his mate, which she would never deny him. He dragged her onto his lap and cuddled her like a child. He loved moments like this, when there was no Shippo bugging him, no Sango slapping Miroku and mostly, no Koga trying to woo his Kagome. He felt her head tuck under his chin and her arms wrapped around his chest as she sighed happily.

_[Verse 2] Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

She must've been having the same thoughts that he was. "It's so peaceful.. Not that I don't mind the noise of Shippo, Sango and Miroku.." She sighed again, playing with his hair a little bit. She wondered why she was feeling like her body was pulsing when it wasn't. "Say, Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel when you turn back into a half-demon after a human night?"

"Well, tons of tingling and pulsing.. Then, the next thing I feel is the claws grow back, then the ears move and finally the demonic power heals any wounds I may've suffered." Inuyasha explained. "Why?"

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
__If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say_

"Cause.. Ever since I woke up, I felt a pulsy feeling and, when I was swimming, there was a tingling." Kagome said as she stared at her hands, wondering how it felt to have her nails replaced with claws.

Inuyasha smiled and knew she was going to transform into a half-demon today. He felt something tickle his chin and he leaned back, seeing two black triangles emerge from her head and twitch around.

_[Chorus:] _  
_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Her brown eyes looked at him as they glowed lightly before completely turning gold as a fang peeked out of a smile that was on her face. Finally, her claws came in and he knew that the demonic power was starting to flow in her veins. "How do I look?" Kagome asked, adjusting so her legs were stretched out behind him and her hands played with his hair.

Inuyasha kept staring at her chest, which had grown a little more to make it seem like the white kimono she wore was smaller than it appeared. He shook his head slightly before answering. "Hotter than I thought. You look amazing.. Nah.. There's really no words to describe how you look." He pulled her tighter against him and burying his nose in her neck, loving his smell on her grow more now that she was like him. "Kami. How'd I wind up with you?" He asked as her legs bent outside his butt, pressing her against his arousal.

Kagome rested her forehead against his. "I've been thinking about that, too. And I believe it's due to you opening up to me that first time after the first time I saw you as a human. After that, I bet you realized how you could trust me with your secret. Ever since, you've always opened up to me." Kagome said, smiling a little.

_The way you are  
__The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_  
Inuyasha cupped her cheeks and returned her smile. "It wasn't easy, believe me.. From not trusting anyone to trusting you with everything in my body, I was shell-shocked, so to say. Never had I thought that there could've been someone to love me, let alone accept me for who I was. No matter what I did to keep you away, you always kept coming back. Every time I went to see Kikyou, you were always there, even if it was to 'sit' me five feet into the ground... When Kikyou died, I thought I was the one suffering, then I saw how much you were hurting and I realized I wasn't suffering." He kissed her lightly. "I even thought that if it was YOU that died like Kikyou did the final time, I would never move on like I did from Kikyou."

_[Chorus:]  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that  
I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Kagome blinked and smiled a little, not knowing the real reason behind him loving her. Now, she knew why he did everything that he did back then. When she went to Mt. Azuma, she wondered if what she was doing was right. It was then that the illusion master did the test that she managed to pass and get her new bow. After Inuyasha was taken over by the Shikon Jewel's darkness and attacked her, she nearly gave into the fact he could've killed her. "Hard to believe that Naraku would've done anything to get rid of me..." She snuggled closer, happy to live with him as he is.

Inuyasha grinned and pulled her in for another heated kiss. He felt her body arch into his, her hips following the movements. Moving to her throat, he undid his hakama and thrust up into her awaiting heat, hearing her mewl in happiness and begin to rock back, sending him deeper each time. His hands held onto her hips while his mouth manages to capture a nipple that was teasing his throat.

Kagome wrapped her hands into his hair and pressed him tighter against her chest. Considering how many times he took her, she never got tired of him. She gave and gave then gave again. Her stomach began the journey to what she knew would be euphoria. "I.. Inu.. My love... I'm... getting close.. Mooore..." She purred against the skin of his left side collarbone, where there was a small trace from her teeth when she was human. Her new fangs grazed lightly at first, causing him to pick up the pace.

Inuyasha groaned and sped up, loving how demanding she was now. She may not say it, but her body told him what to do. His own demon was telling him to move faster, the pressure building for him too. "Kami... Kagome.." That was all he wanted to say, for before he could even say more, her body flexed and he thrust one last time before climaxing, his seed swimming into her pregnant womb as her fangs bit him. He knew she couldn't get pregnant more.

Kagome smiled and moaned slightly when he pulled out of her, her body clinging to his as he carried her to the pile of furs, gently covering her up with a blanket. Her body pulsed as she clung to Inuyasha while she felt the final change Inuyasha had told her about. Her head was pounding from her nose that was getting used to taking in all the new smells.

Inuyasha held her and rubbed her back to help her relax as she did to him once when he transformed back. He could feel her pain now that she had bit him. "Relax, I'm here, love... Just relax." He murmured against her hair, feeling her body relax as the transformation finished.

Kagome snuggled close and smiled to herself. Now she was like him, so she could be able to see and feel what he has been feeling. Her senses memorized his presence and his scent, which reminded her of the forest, since he practically lived in the forest most of his life. She noticed how their scents blended inside of her with their pup.

Soon, they both took a nap in the cave for a few hours before heading back to the group. Kagome toyed with her mate's hair while he ran. She wondered how their friends would react to her being a half-demon. One thing she knew, Koga would probably run off, 'due to the stench of Inuyasha growing stronger'.

Sango was the first to see them coming and she smiled when she noticed how Kagome looked like Inuyasha now. When the two landed, she smiled wider. "I had to stare at you for awhile, Kagome-chan. I have to say, it seems like you must have been made for our time." Sango said, hugging her friend. "To think, after everything, you manage to return here..."

Miroku took over. "That must mean Kami wanted you here. There's no real reason except that the gods knew you were meant to be with us in this time. They probably knew it before you were born even." He grinned. "They also must have known what Inuyasha would have put you through and made it so that he only opened up to you."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Maybe. No wonder I felt so strange in the world I grew up in. When I was tainted by Tsubaki, I felt like I was missing something and that's when the pain snapped me out of her illusion. That's the same way it was when I was inside the Meido. I was shown what my life could have been like had I not gone off to find Buyo. It felt odd. It was then I figured if I could not know you guys, then I would have rather lived in the darkness, though, it was a little scary.." She began thinking while she spoke. "When I was on my side, I dropped out of school and just shut out my friends and everything.. Apparently my mom thought my schooling was what I wanted, but I told her otherwise. When she found out I never wanted to go to school, she immediately blaimed Inuyasha. When Sota came home, we watched some t.v. and the show was interrupted by the news, saying my gramps, who actually supported me, and mom apparently killed themselves. I didn't feel nothing... She told me to follow my heart, and I did, which led me to drop out. So me and Sota were left alone." She shrugged. "But, we were fine once Inuyasha showed up."

Sango and the others blinked before Sango spoke up. "She told you to follow your heart? But when you did, she killed herself? I would say she was not supportive."

Kagome nodded. "The only time she was supportive was when I came home after the many fights.." She saw how Koga kept his distance and was silent. She smiled and stretched before she saw Kaede walk out. "Kaede!" She skipped over to the old woman, grinning.

The old woman chuckled lightly. "Well seems ye are still full of energy. Just like when ye first came to our world." She smiled as Sota came out of the hut.

"Sis! Lookit what Obaa-san gave me. She found it hiding in the hut." Sota said, mimicing a Miroku-pose.

Kagome's smile grew as she saw her little brother in a kimono that resembled their Jii-chan's when he was alive, all blue. "Wow. That's awesome, Sota. Good thing we have some that you got, too."

Sota nodded. "Yup! I like this!" He bounced around his sister.

A voice called from the air. "Lady Kagome-sama! You have returned!"

Kagome looked up, as did everyone else, to see Sango's brother Kohaku on Kilala. "Kohaku-kun! You look great!" She called back as he landed. "Kohaku, this is my little brother Sota. Sota this is Sango's brother, Kohaku." She said, seeing her brother's eyes light up.

"Wow! What're ya wearing? What is that you're carrying? Is it fun to fly on a cat?" Sota shot off questions left and right, Kohaku managing to answer them.

"It's a demonslayer outfit. Sis used to wear one. It's a improved sythe that Master Totosai gave me. Kilala is very fun to ride on." He said, laughing at the other boy's questions. He blinked. "Oh! Speaking of Master Totosai.. He said he needed to see Kagome-sama." Kohaku said, looking at Kagome. "He told me that he wants to see only her..."

"And Totosai is trust-worthy, since he is old." Miroku added, grinning a little.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Take Kilala, just incase." He knew that Totosai could be trusted where Kagome was concerned, although she has had him hiding behind her most times. Not to mention she made sure to 'speak her mind' whenever he mentioned something else.

Kagome nodded and climbed onto Kilala. "Let's go Kilala." She told the feline, seeing her nod and take off.

Inuyasha watched and grinned. The last time she rode Kilala, it was after their first fight over whether she liked Koga, which she doesn't and, according to her, she never did. Speaking of whom... "Yo, mangy wolf. I hope you figured out that Kagome is mine."

Koga sweatdropped and grimaced. "Yeah. The monk and demonslayer sent me through the word lashing already."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango, seeing them shrug. Sango spoke first. "Figured we'd put it 'softly' compared to how you'd put it."

Koga glared. "You call what you told me 'softly'? I swear you're worse than dog-breath."

Inuyasha grinned and nodded. "Since you two are worse than me.. What exactly did you tell him?" He ignored the exasperated wolf-demon.

Miroku chuckled. "More Sango than I, dear friend. She.. Is scary and I've been married to her for going on four years." He patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sango twitched slightly and smiled. "Yeah. I think I picked up on your swearing, Inuyasha. I told Koga that if he tried that stunt, I would tear his dick off and force him to eat it while I tore his limbs to pieces."

Inuyasha winced and crossed his arms so his sleeve covered his own dick. "Geez. That makes me sound like a saint. And we all know that ain't true." He wondered what could've happened if he hadn't gone back and dragged Kagome back after all those fights they had.

"Well, Kagome-sama is like my own sister and I just get pissed when someone like Koga comes around and claims she's something she's not. Sure. A few times I felt like tearing Inuyasha limb-from-limb. But after Kagome confided in me, I immediately understood." She sighed. "Well, I'll make us something to eat."

The eight, including Shippo, went inside Kaede's hut to await the return of Kagome.

**All done with this chapter. I don't own "Just The Way You Are" or anything EXCEPT! *sees lawyers of Rumiko and ViZ* My ideas and the name of the kids that come along!**


	6. A visit from a old friend?

**Ok. Now.. I don't own anything in here, not the characters of InuYasha nor the song _She's Everything_ by Brad Paisley. I ;3 all that review.. They keep my work going.**

**Kikyou's voice inside Kagome's head**

_Thoughts._

**Chapter 6: A visit from a old friend?**

Kagome watched the sky as she flew on Kilala. "Thanks Kilala." She said to the cat, getting a light growl from her. While she awed at the beauty of the sky, Kagome thought of the last time she rode Kilala. "It's been awhile since I rode you alone, hasn't it? Nearly four years ago." Just the memory made her realize how far she and Inuyasha had come from when they first met. _Inuyasha had changed so much since we met four years ago. So have I. It's hard to believe he used to be a an arrogant, selfish, stubborn, violent, narrow-minded, dog-breath jerk. Now.. He is opposite. _Kagome smiled as they reached Totosai's fish remains. "Totosai?" She called, hopping down and then having Kilala go onto her shoulder.

An old man sat cross-legged on the floor, using his fire breath (Cool, btw) to forge weapons. He looked at her with beady orbs, (more like dots, but, meh. xD) and blinked. "Ahh. Kagome is it? I must say, being a half-demon was your calling. Anyways.. I wanted to talk to you without having to fear Inuyasha might hit my head.. As you know, you are pupped with a girl. But, there is a chance if you two 'did it' anytime during your pregnancy that you would be carrying that many more pups.."

Kagome blinked. She and Inuyasha had only had sex twice since she became pregnant. "So I'm carrying triplets? One girl.. But what about the other genders?"

Totosai stared. "What about them? The next one would be a boy, then girl.. That's how hanyou litters work." He nodded and went to grab a bow with a quiver. "I expected you, so I made a bow that controls your demonic side, using an extra tooth from Inuyasha. Should it break, you might act like Inuyasha did. The other thing it controls is your spiritual powers once they re-awaken."

"'Re-awaken?' Weren't they awake when I was inside Naraku?" Kagome was confused. Her powers were sealed again?

"Only then when your life was in danger did your powers awaken... I wouldn't know.. I'm a demon swordsmith... Eh.. What were we talking about again?" His mind went blank and he had a wondering look on his face.

Kagome sighed. "Nothing. Just let me take the bow and arrows." She took them and placed the quiver on her shoulder and held the bow out. "See you, Master Totosai. Let's head back Kilala."

The bow was a deep red, like Inuyasha's robe, with a blue grip and a thread that appeared to be demon hair. She pulled on it like she loaded an arrow and decided it was strong demon hair. She couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha what Totosai said about her gaining two pups. She'd ask Kaede later about the powers thing. The sun, she realized was only half-way in the sky. In her time, it vanished a lot due to the buildings. Kaede's hut came into view and Kilala landed, hopping into her arms as she walks inside.

Shippo saw her first. "Kagome! You're back!"

Kagome giggled. "Why would I not come back? It was just Totosai." She placed her bow and quiver on the wall and sat next to Inuyasha. "Speaking of him. He did tell me a few things. First, apparently my powers are sealed again. Not only that but he managed to make the bow be able to control that power if it happens to unseal again, plus the demonic side." She tried to leave out most to tell Inuyasha later.

**_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_**  
**_A holey pair of jeans_**  
**_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_**  
**_She looks great in anything_**  
**_She's I want a piece of chocolate_**  
**_Take me to a movie_**  
**_She's I can't find a thing to wear_**  
**_Now and then she's moody_**

Kaede nodded. "That would be good. When ye defeated Naraku, Kagome's spiritual powers went back into dormancy, seeing the threat was gone. I had heard there is a way to unseal the dormant power... Now I have to remember.." She paused for a couple seconds. "Well. I can't remember. Unfortunately Kikyou could have answered that."

_**She's a Saturn with a sunroof**_  
_**With her brown hair a-blowin**_  
_**She's a soft place to land**_  
_**And a good feeling knowing**_  
_**She's a warm conversation**_  
_**That I wouldn't miss for nothing**_  
_**She's a fighter when she's mad**_  
_**And she's a lover when she's loving **_

Kagome mentally flinched at that name. She hadn't heard of Kikyou since she died in Inuyasha's arms before the final battle against Naraku. Kikyou was Inuyasha's first love and Naraku made them betray each other. Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation and so she always felt out of place after he went to see her and couldn't look into her eyes.

**I am sorry about that, Kagome.**

_Kikyou?_

**Yes. I had no idea how hurt I made you. I am sorry.**

_It's ok. I never held it against you._

___**[Chorus]**_  
_**And she's everything I ever wanted**_  
_**And everything I need**_  
_**I talk about her, I go on and on and on**_  
_**because she's everything to me**_

Kagome excused herself and went to the shrine where the Shikon no Tama used to be, which was next to Kikyou's gravesite. Kagome sat on the steps and continued her inner-talk with her incarnation.

**Why did you not hold it against me?**

_Because I would have done the same if I were you. After a while, I guess kinda stopped hoping he would ever look at me again without seeing you. He avoided me or sent me home. Just knowing I was in your shadow made it hard for me to even admit to myself I loved him..._

**... Oh. Well, you two were meant to be, I knew it when I saw him rush over to cut you loose from my soul collectors. I just did not want to believe that he had gave his heart away to someone not from our time. I believe you two knew each other long before you came over here. The Kamis were making sure you would change his life.**

_Yeah. I guess so... You heard about how my powers were resealed, right?_

**Of course. I remember how I did it. I went to Mount Azuma, where you got your bow, and there is a stream there just for priests and priestesses. The water may be drank and bathed in. Do not worry about the mating things, that has nothing to do with it. But the children inside you will gain a little spiritual energy, like you did when you were born. After you bathe and drink the water, the head priestess, Yukaki, will help you unlock those powers again and for good.**

_Thanks._

It went silent and Kagome smelt her mate long before he landed beside her, a confused look on his face. "What's wrong? Usually you stay there to listen to Miroku say something and watch him get his ass handed to him by Sango." His ears twitched, waiting for an answer.

Kagome grinned. "I know she hands Miroku-sama his butt to him. I was just thinking about a few things. More like me and Kikyou were having a conversation in my head and I had to have some quiet while she talked... I know, it's crazy.." She sighed and played with her kimono skirt.

Inuyasha grinned and shook his head as he brought her into his lap. "Not at all. You have Kikyou in your head, I have a demon. Nothing crazy about that. What did Kikyou talk about?" He nuzzled her neck, smiling.

_**She's a Saturday out on the town**_  
_**And a church girl on Sunday**_  
_**She's a cross around her neck**_  
_**And a cuss word 'cause its Monday**_  
_**She's a bubble bath and candles**_  
_**Baby come and kiss me**_  
_**She's a one glass of wine**_  
_**And she's feeling kinda tipsy**_

Kagome smiled and giggled when he nuzzled her neck. "Well, she told me that I was actually meant to be here and I was destined to be with you. She knew it the moment she first saw me after being brought back." She blinked slightly when she felt his hand rest on her stomach, over where their pups were growing.

_**She's the giver I wish I could be**_  
_**And the stealer of the covers**_  
_**She's a picture in my wallet**_  
_**Of my unborn children's mother**_  
_**She's the hand that I'm holding**_  
_**When I'm on my knees and praying**_  
_**She's the answer to my prayer**_  
_**And she's the song that I'm playing  
**_  
Inuyasha nodded and sighed. "Too bad we didn't realize that as well as the others."

Kagome giggled. "If we did, it still wouldn't be enough for you. Plus, it would've ruined everything else."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "At least I could've known. Then.."

_**[Repeat chorus]**_

_**She's the voice I love to hear**_  
_**Someday when I'm ninety**_  
_**She's that wooden rocking chair**_  
_**I want rocking right beside me**_  
_**Everyday that passes **_  
_**I only love her more**_  
_**Yeah, she's the one **_  
_**That I'd lay down my own life for**_

Kagome cuddled closer. "You'd still act like you did, even if you knew. I didn't mind it much." She could barely contain her happiness about the extra two pups she was carrying. "Say... How'd you react if we were wrong with how many pups I was carrying?"

Inuyasha thought for a second. "Well, I'd probably be stunned for a while and then ask how many. Why?"

Kagome leaned back and smiled. "Totosai told me if we made love during my pregnancy that I would be carrying that many more pups. So I'm actually carrying triplets. Unless that number changes depending on ho-"

She was interrupted by his mouth capturing hers. Her hands clung to his top before relaxing, knowing she was safe. She moaned softly when he pulled away to look at her. "Now shut up... All you had to say was 'we'll be having triplets'. I didn't want the whole explination.. Now. About the news, I think it's great. Just means bigger breasts.."

Kagome glared half-hearted at him. "Perverted baka... Is that all you think about?" She flicked one of his ears.

_**And she 's everything I ever wanted**_  
_**And everything I need**_  
_**She's everything to me**_  
_**Yeah she's everything to me**_

Inuyasha grinned and rubbed her stomach. "Only around you. But I also meant bigger stomach, too." He saw her light up and smile. "Besides. I can't help being perverted with you. Everything about you makes me want you." He nuzzled her neck while hiding the hard-on he just aroused thinking of her and how she felt around him.

Kagome blinked and grinned. "Seems you have a slight problem now _koishii_. That's what you get for being perverted." She giggled and wiggled to prove her point, earning a growl from her mate.

Inuyasha nipped lightly at her nose. "Careful. Or you might wind up with more pups than you can handle." He saw her blink, think about that and sigh.

Kagome grinned. "How about you take me to bathe and keep watch for more Mirokus and I might help ya." She added a wink at the last part.

Inuyasha chuckled and took off towards the hot spring she always used when she and Sango wanted to bathe. Carefully placing her on her feet, he went to keep an eye out for his woman's privacy.

_**Everything I ever wanted**_  
_**And everything I need**_  
_**She's everything to me**_  
_**Yeah shes everything to me**_  
_**everything to me**_

Kagome watched her love go off to protect her, her heart bursting with love for him. She untied her obi and let her skirt drop to pool around her feet, the obi joining it. The kimono and kisode joined moments later as she put her feet into the water and sliding in carefully. She sighed and relaxed. Her ears twitched when a twig snapped and she put it off as a forest creature or Inuyasha.

When she heard it again, she smiled. "Ok, love. Stop hiding." She heard no reponse. "Inuyasha?" She took a smell and caught a human smell as she ducked into the water. When the sounds stopped, she went back to bathing herself. She noticed her brests did get bigger since the time she found out she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, a human man caught a glimpse of a woman bathing and hid when she looked around. When she said 'Inuyasha', he blinked. That woman called the name of his good friend. Who was that woman? He continued to watch her, seeing black tresses and the same peach skin he remembered. He kept his voice low.

"Ahhh.. Miss Kagome.. Such a beautiful maiden." He stared at her chest when she turned around to wash the bubbles on her. Little did he know that Inuyasha was behind him until he heard a growl. He jumped and looked over to see the half-demon looking pissed as always.

"Why you peeping bastard." He grabbed his collar and lifted him up. He raised his voice to alert the woman. "_Koibito_, I found a certain pervert you might recognize."

Kagome's voice answered back. "If it's Miroku, send him to Sango."

"It's not exactly Miroku."

A pause and then her voice seemed irked. "Well who else could it be? And how can it 'not exactly' be Miroku-sama?"

"First cover up and I'll show you."

The water sloshed around, signaling she was getting out. There was a rustling of fabric and her voice came back. "Ok. Let me see."

Inuyasha dragged him out into the open. "Recognize him?"

Kagome nodded and glared. "It's Okitoki Hojo. He's the one that first got us wrapped up in the Celestial robe, which lead to me being kidnapped by Kaguya. Then he was dealing with the sword Naginata of Heaven, which also lead me to get kidnapped by Hoshiomi's ninja demon.. He said he loved me when the question was meant for you." She huffed slightly as Inuyasha also glared at Okitoki before wrapping her up in both his kimono and his arms, protecting her yet gentle on her waist. "Now who's chasing you?"

Okitoki gulped and kept staring at her chest. "Umm... No one really... I was just taking... a umm... stroll and..."

Kagome saw where his eyes were at the same time Inuyasha brought her behind him. She hid behind his shoulder while sending flames at Okitoki before Inuyasha growled. "Keep your eyes in your head, hentai! Unless you wanna lose them."

Kagome smiled softly before composing herself. "Oh. And Shippo did tell me that it was you that peeped on me and Sango."

"I could- ow!" He grabbed his head and flinched. "What did I do? You and Kagome weren't even together, so why hit me?"

"Cause. No body peeps on the women while I'm around. Especially Kagome." Inuyasha said, seeing Okitoki's eyes return to Kagome. He grabbed him and threw him like he did to Shippo a couple times. "Baka... The next time I see him I will tear him apart if he doesn't change.." He huffed, tapping a finger on his arms.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you will. I would too." She gasped slightly when she was swung up into his arms, his face close to hers. "What? I know you too well."

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah. You do." He kissed her lightly before taking off back to Kaede's.

**Ok. There's Chapter six. I'm thinking of doing three more and then go work on the sequel.. That one needs love.**


	7. An unexpected battle

**Well, here's chapter seven. I'm thinking at least one more and then I'll update New Foes, Old Friends. 3 I love all those that review.. Enjoy the latest chapter!**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha… But I do own the children and other things. =3 Sayonara! Nor do I own Remember When.**

**Chapter 7: An unexpected battle!**

**~Two and a half weeks later~**

Kagome stretched her back muscles and rested her hands on her buldge. In another half week or so, she'd be bringing in three new lives to the world. That brought a smile to her face as she walked outside of their hut. "Mornin, Sango!" She said.

Sango smiled as well. "Morning Kagome. Wow. I can't believe you are going to be a mother as well." She held the hands of the twin girls Akari and Akina. Kagome learned that Akari loved wear green and blue kimonos while Akina loved the girly pink and red kimonos. "Miyatsu is with Miroku and Inuyasha. I swear if he picks up on either Inuyasha's foul mouth of Miroku's 'curse' I will not know what to do."

Kagome shrugged. "Inuyasha hasn't been bad with his mouth now. He's slowly learning to stop." She explained as the four of them started the walk to Kaede's. She giggled softly when one of the pups kicked slightly. "Calm down in there you three."

Sango laughed. "Ahh, they've begun kicking, huh?"

Kagome nodded. "They made it nearly impossible for Inuyasha to cuddle me at night. One kicks his arm and the others kick my back. Lately, it's calmed down." She sighed as they saw the boys ahead of them. Giggling, she watched when Sango let Akari and Akina run to tackle their father and adopted uncle. They sent a secret look and walked up, pretending to look for something. "Hey, guys. Have you seen two little girls? One's wearing pink and the other is wearing green?"

Sango tapped her chin. "Now where could those two be, Kagome?"

The twins simutaniously hopped up. "We're right here!" Akina ran to Sango while Akari grabbed Kagome's hand and swung it between them.

Inuyasha and Miroku both rolled their eyes and stood up. Miroku dusted his son off and then dusted himself off. "Nice trick, ladies." He said, chuckling slightly as Sango and the girls walked up. "I must say that was the best joke ever."

Kagome blinked, as Sango froze slightly before speaking. "A trick... Really? As if we'd joke about this, honey.. Since everything you think is a joke, YOU deal with all three while I'm gone!" Sango sputtered and stormed off. "By the way... I HATE YOU!"

_**Remember when I was young**_  
_**and so were you**_  
_**Time stood still, love was all we knew**_  
_**You were the first, so was I**_  
_**We made love and then you cried**_  
_**Remember when**_

Miroku glared at her back. "WELL I HATE YOU TOO!" He stormed off the opposite way, the children watching with Inuyasha, who now held Miyatsu.

Kagome looked to Miroku before following after her best friend, as much as she could two and half weeks pregnant. She had never dealt with this before in the past thirteen days she's been here. As she followed, she paused when a kick made her pause. This was a strange feeling. She only felt this with the Meido showed up behind her. Using her nose, she picked up Sango's scent. She blinked and started worrying when it seemed tainted with her blood. Catching sight of a demon hovering over someone, Kagome charged and her spiritual energy connected with the demon the same second her claws did. It roared and stumbled back, half it's arm removed from the elbow down. It took a swing at Kagome, only managing to get her arm with its own claws before giving her a killing glare and took off into the woods, holding it's arm. Kagome knelt next to Sango as Inuyasha arrived.

**_Remember when we vowed the vows_**  
**_and walked the walk_**  
**_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard_**  
**_We lived and learned, life threw curves_**  
**_There was joy, there was hurt_**  
**_Remember when_**

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't really know... I just managed to get here in time to wound the demon that attacked Sango-chan.." She looked off into where the demon ran off before returning to Sango. She saw her best friend's eyes staring at her. "Sango, can you tell me where you're injured?"

Sango sat up, wincing slightly. "I think I might've gotten hurt in my back. Otherwise, I think I'm fine." She said, smiling at Kagome. Trying to stand up, Sango wobbled and fell beck down. "I guess I also hurt my leg." She laughed lightly.

_**Remember when old ones died and new were born**_  
_**And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged**_  
_**We came together, fell apart**_  
_**And broke each other's hearts**_  
_**Remember when**_

Kagome sighed and helped her friend up, supporting her as the three walked back to Kaede's hut. She helped Sango lay down and gently went to sit on her knees. She caught the glance from her mate. "Go find the monk and I'll call ya if anything goes right or wrong." She saw him mentally roll his eyes and exit the hut, leaving her with a small smile. When he was gone, she helped Sango get undressed and winced at her arm's pain, which she thought was unusual. She never felt little things like this before. She looked at the wounds and grabbed her first aid kit and went to bandaging the marks on her friend. "The back should be good after a few days, just need to change the bandages a few times. Now, the leg needs to be put under cold water and you should stay off it for a while." She saw Shippo hop in.

"Kagome! Sango! You got hurt?" He asked.

**_Remember when the sound of little feet_**  
**_was the music_**  
**_We danced to week to week_**  
**_Brought back the love, we found trust_**  
**_Vowed we'd never give it up_**  
**_Remember when_**

Kagome nodded. "Yeah... It's nothing serious. And if Sango needs to go anywhere, you and Kilala can take her, right?" She asked and saw Shippo nod. "As for the wounds. She needs to be careful for a while." Finishing her task, she got up and stretched slightly before heading outside, seeing her mate and Miroku, who was looking away. "Well, Sango has a few cuts on her back, which should be good after I change the bandages a few times. Also, I told Shippo that if she needs to go anywhere, he or Kilala should help her since her leg seems like it got bruised really bad. Otherwise, she should stay off her leg as much as possible." She yawned lightly and waddled off to take a nap she was due for.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and grabbed his robe. "You better fix this thing between you and Sango! Otherwise, so help me, I will make sure that Miyatsu is the last pup you have! Sango has been as forgiving to you as Kagome has to all the dumb-ass mistakes I've made. It rare to find a woman like that! Don't fuck this up." He shoved him away and went after Kagome.

_**Remember when thirty seemed so old**_  
_**Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone**_  
_**To where we are,**_  
_**Where we've been**_  
_**Said we'd do it all again**_  
_**Remember when**_

Entering their hut, Kagome left on her inner kimono and rolled up the sleeve and took a look at her arm, seeing a small gash on her upper forearm. She bet it was bigger when she got it, but due to the demonic and spiritual healing, it has only healed a little bit. Sighing, she saw Inuyasha walk in and she gave a soft smile. "I hadn't really noticed the hit until after it ran off and I helped Sango up." She watched him shake his head and chuckle as he took her arm and cleansed the wound before wrapping it up with the piece of cloth she gave him.

"Yeah. That happens a lot." He laid back on the floor mat and grinned as he helped her lay next to him. He stroked her belly lightly as she cuddled close. "I know the feeling. Considering whenever you were either kidnapped or gone, I couldn't think straight. When I could, I hardly noticed the wounds like you did. To think if you had stay one of those times, I probably would've kept finding something to fight, whether it was a strong demon or Shippo." He cuddled her hair, inhaling her scent.

_**Remember when we said when we turned gray**_  
_**When the children grow up and move away**_  
_**We won't be sad, we'll be glad**_  
_**For all the life we've had**_  
_**And we'll remember when**_

Kagome smiled and nodded. "And yet you were also so stubborn for most of those. I didn't help much, either. Whether it was getting poisoned, possessed, kidnapped or whatever happened. Like on Horai Island, I was surprised I managed to keep Asagi and the others calm when Ryura showed up." She smiled and yawned again.

Inuyasha nodded. "Take a nap now, love. I'll be here no matter what." He kissed her forehead and stared at her stomach with joy. Soon, he'd be a father and have three pups looking up to him for help. He has been worrying about how he'd be at raising his own family. But, with Kagome promising he'd be the best father, not to mention she would help him. That alone made him love her even more. First things first, he had to find that demon that hurt Sango and gave Kagome the wound that would probably scar later.

**~An hour and thirty minutes later~**

Kagome woke up to her pups kicking her stomach, letting her know that: one, she had to go pee and two, she had to check up on Sango. Before she could do something, Inuyasha was already helping her up. She smiled and headed to where Sango was resting. As they were half-way to the hut, Kagome paused when the same pup that warned her before kicked her again. She stopped and looked into the forest just before catching glowing green eyes that vanished for a second and then the same demon that attacked Sango leapt towards her.

Inuyasha caught the strange scent the same time his mate stopped and swung her into his arms and leapt backwards, avoiding the large one-armed demon while his woman clung to him until he stopped and took out Tetsusaiga, which immediately transformed into the large fang. It always transformed whenever a human, or Kagome, was in danger, allowing him to access many techniques. "Stay here." He gave the sheath to Kagome, just in case, who nodded. He turned to the demon with a smirk. "Finally get to see ya, you bastard. Let's say you were lucky my woman only took an arm off ya. Your luck, unfortunately has run out." He held it straight out as the Wind Scar formed around the blade.

The Wind Scar was the first move he actually learned that he can now use whenever he wanted, since he mastered it and the other moves. In the beginning he had to first find where the swirling demonic aura colided and then swing. Now, he just takes aim and summons the attack. (Geez, I sound like one of those wierdos. -.-')

The demon roared again and charged towards Kagome, but was always intercepted by Inuyasha. It tried once more and was met by a blast from the same sword which Inuyasha held. It managed to avoid the brunt of it by side-stepping, but it still got hit. When it looked again, that same sword was now diamond-encrusted.

"Alright, you are a fast bastard.. Try this! Adamant Barrage!" He sent the spears of adamant flying from a single slice in the space, which in turn finally destroyed the demon. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome came up and handed him the sheath. "Well, that was somewhat fun.." He said, replacing the sword and sheath back in his belt.

Kagome giggled slightly. "Of course it was fun for you. You've mastered every technique Tetsusaiga has offered. From the Wind Scar to Meidō Zangetsuha. Even without those techniques, you still would be the master of Tetsusaiga." She smiled and headed into the hut to check on Sango.

Inuyasha blinked and smiled. _That's true. Even if I hadn't learn all of those techniques, I still would've been as strong as I am now. But there's one reason for me learning them. And that reason is you Kagome. I swore when I first got the sword that I'd always protect you with it, even now that Naraku's dead._ He saw Miroku walk up and glared at him. "You did fix things with Sango, right?"

Miroku sighed and nodded. "Of course I did.. After what you told me, I figured you were right. I mean, after all you've put Lady Kagome through with every visit to Lady Kikyou, not to mention how you use to get into fights over little things with her that-"

"Okay, baka, I got it! I don't need to know what I did to her then. I'm lucky that I'm not ten feet to Hell by now. I learned that it's in her nature to be forgiving. I never knew that she'd also be so loving, too." He growled lightly.

Miroku nodded as Kagome came out with the news that Sango would be great after a few more days. He went inside the same time Kagome went to wash her hands in the stream, Inuyasha following close behind her.

Kagome sighed and dried her hands as she watched the sun set over her home. She remembered what she and Sango descovered about her and her pregnancy.

_"I think sometime tomorrow you'll be giving birth, Kagome-chan." Sango said._

_"Oh?"_

_Sango nodded and smiled. "From what you told me, the pups really want to be out and protecting you like their father is doing. So, no matter that there are two girls and a boy, they will all have his protectiveness of you." She giggled as Kagome laughed softly._

She turned and smiled at her love. "Say. Me and Sango were figuring with all the things happening with the pups I could be due earlier than planned. They've kicked whenever there was danger. So Sango said they'd be like you." She giggled a little at the look on his face.

"Sounds fun. That means I'll be getting help watching you when they get older."

Kagome scowled. "I don't get into danger **that** often.. Do I?" She thought a little.

"It seems that way." Inuyasha chuckled at her scowl and helped her up as they went back to their hut for the night. _So either tomorrow or the next day, I'll have my own family. Thanks to the gods they returned the only woman I ever wanted to be the mother of my pups and the other part of my soul I was missing._

**Vola! I hope Jon36155 is glad. By the way, no need to put it harshly, dude. I nearly quit writing after that. I was working on it, as I said in chapter 6! So, everyone else, please be nice with the reviews. Thanks! See ya in the final chapter! Sayonara.**


	8. Start of a new life!

**Well, thanks for staying with A New Beginning! I hope I have been able to please you with the whole plot and all those things! Please, keep reviewing my other stories too. Who knows, I might have a sequel for the other two, if I get more reviews and suggestions! =3**

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media, LLC do. I only own Sango and Miroku's childrens' names. Also I own Inuyasha and Kagome's pups' names and the ideas I used to complete my third Inuyasha FanFic!**

**A/N 2: Another thing, I am really exited to say this: There is another series in the making! I am writing it down on a notebook. The details are secret, so no asky about them! Also, I do not own "Don't Blink". Kenny Chesney does. I was listening to it while I was writing this chapter. It pretty much shows how the four of them were once six years-old and then they were parents. =D**

**A/N 3: Stupid laptop got a windows thing and now I have to use the school computers for awhile. Updating will be awhile. Please bear with me and I'll update the status whenever I find out what exactly is wrong. =(**

**Anyhoo, here's the final chapter! Chapter 8!**

**-Start of a new life!-**

**~Two weeks later, Kagome's expected Due Date~**

Kagome was finishing up picking herbs with Rin, who was now a beautiful young 15 year-old, Shippo and Kilala when she felt a huge pain. She blinked then went to grab another herb when she felt moisture running down her legs. She sat down and took a deep breath to hopefully make the pain go away.

Rin blinked and saw her mentor go to the ground. "Kagome? Are you alright?" She asked, placing her herbs next to Kagome's basket.

Shippo hopped over to the two. "Kagome? Should I go tell Inuyasha?" He asked.

Kagome nodded to both questions. "I think it's time. Go tell him.. We'll head back to Kaede's." She carefully got up and Kilala transformed laying down for her to side-straddle her as Rin climbed up behind her. Kagome inhaled and exhaled like she normally would as they took off. She was ready for the water breaking, but not the intense pain she was feeling. It was like every organ was getting shoved to her waist, trying to get through her cannal.

Rin saw Sango outside. The woman had fully healed within a week and a half due to Kagome healing herbs and spiritual powers. She saw her. "Sango-chan! Get ready! Kagome-sama's ready!" She called to the former demonslayer as Kilala landed and she helped Kagome down.

Sango rushed in to the hut to let the elder priestess know as Kagome and Rin walked in. She got a bed of furs that Miroku and Inuyasha had been bringing since Kagome got farther along in her pregnancy. "Are you in pain, Kagome-chan?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No.. I think it was just after the water broke that I felt a slight pinch." She sat down on the furs for awhile. She had no idea what to expect, so she had looked to Sango for help on what she should do. "What did you do with Akari and Akina?" She sighed slightly.

\\\\\\With Inuyasha and Miroku\\\\\\

**_I turned on the evening news_**  
**_Saw a old man being interviewed_**  
**_Turning a hundred and two today_**  
**_Asked him what's the secret to life_**  
**_He looked up from his old pipe_**  
**_Laughed and said "All I can say is."_**

Shippo was starting to pant from both flying and calling out Inuyasha's name. He had to find out where he was before Kagome was too far along. Finally, he caught Inuyasha's hair going into the familiar woods nearby. Using the last of his energy he landed on Miroku. ".. Inu..yasha.. Kagome... Labor.." He gasped a few times.

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "I caught the scent not too long ago. Let's head back, you hagglar monk." He chuckled and dragged Miroku and Shippo towards Kaede's. He was at ease because of Sango being there to help his mate through everything.

\\\\\\Back with Sango, Kagome and Rin\\\\\\

Sango smiled and helped her stand up, along with Rin. "Well, I walked around to get comfortable. Also, make sure to empty your bladder now and then. That way you don't pee during labor." She giggled. "I would say that walking helps alot."

Kagome smiled. "But I think I look odd walking like this. It looks like I have a wedgy." She sighed and flinched lightly when a slight twinge came. "What I need now is something to distract me from this twinge."

"Twinge? Kagome-chan, that would be a contraction. Well... Umm... How about talking about the weather?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes.. Let's talk about the wonderful weather that had to be so mean to me! Perfect idea." Kagome sneered softly.

"Now, now. Sneering mustn't be good for you, _koishii_." A chuckle responded from ahead of the three. They looked up to see Inuyasha, Miroku and a grinning Shippo.

**_Don't blink_**  
**_Just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you_**  
**_Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_**  
**_Don't blink_**  
**_You just might miss your babies growing like mine did_**  
**_Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your "better half"_**  
**_Of fifty years is there in bed_**  
**_And you're praying God takes you instead_**  
**_Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think_**  
**_So don't blink_**

Sango nodded. "Now that you're here, you need to make sure she either keeps walking until she feels comfortable, no carrying, and also make sure she empties the bladder. Now, the four of us need to make sure everything is ready for her return. I figure she will feel comfortable in about three hours." Sango smiled and the four went back to Kaede's to prepare the hut.

Kagome rolled her eyes and kept walking with her hand on her stomach. "I probably look like I ate three watermeleons." She said.

"Not at all. I think you look sexy no matter what." Inuyasha smirked to himself. When she was far enough along, making love had been fun. Sure, he had to relieve himself afterwords, but his mate's glowing happiness was worth it.

Kagome caught the smirk and smiled. "I know that smirk anywhere. Don't you dare start that now." She playfully tapped his arm and was swung into his arms for a kiss. She gasped slightly when his hands brushed her breasts to cup her face, allowing him the advantage he needed to take control of the kiss. As quickly as he started it, he ended the kiss while they could. She giggled. "That definately worked... Too bad it wound up giving you a slight problem, love. Maybe, if I have energy left after the birth, I'll take care of you." She winked and they went back to their stroll.

_**Well, I was glued to my T.V.  
**__**When it looked like he looked at me  
And said, "You best start puttin' first things first."  
'Cause when your hour glass runs out of sand  
You can't flip it over and start again  
Take every breath God gives you for what it's worth. **_

Inuyasha smirked. "I'll hold you to that, _koibito_." He was surprised at how the villagers eagerly accepted the fact that their protectors were expecting. The women had brought clothes for the babies while the men had made cribs for them. It swelled his heart to think, 50 plus years ago, this same village shunned him. "I can't even wrap my head around the fact that these people used to shun me over 50 years ago. Now, it's like they're different people."

Kagome sighed slightly. "That's because they never knew you could protect them back then. They were thinking that, because they'd lose Kikyou, with her wanting to be a normal woman and all, that they had to try to provoke you into thinking that. That's what happened the first few months I came here in the beginning.. They thought I was a witch or a demon." She grinned a little. "Now they understand what you went through before they shunned you and they've accepted that you are their only line of defense against demons. Niaka, a woman that I've helped, said that it was easy once they saw how you acted around me later on to fully trust you."

**_Don't blink_**  
**_Just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you_**  
**_Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_**  
**_Don't blink_**  
**_You just might miss your babies growing like mine did_**  
**_Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your "better half"_**  
**_Of fifty years is there in bed_**  
**_And you're praying God takes you instead_**  
**_Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think_**  
**_So don't blink_**

Inuyasha blinked. "Damn you're smart... How in the hell did I even stand a chance to get you?"

She softly glared. "Well, I actually think it was Fate and Kami that made sure it started out bad. They tried to scare me off. It didn't work."

"Yeah, it didn't. I realized in the Meido that you were actually born to meet me and I was for you. I even told that to the demons that tried to sway me from saving you." He grinned slightly.

**_So, I've been trying to slow it down.  
I've been tryin' to take it in.  
In this here today gone tomorrow world we're living in  
So..._**

Kagome nodded. "I had the same thought, although the Jewel did show me my life if I hadn't gone to the well or if I had stayed there. It was hard to think of. Before the well opened up, I thought that anything without you in it wasn't possible." She flinched slightly and they headed back to Kaede's for the birth to come.

When it did happen, Inuyasha was dragged out by Miroku and the two HAD to keep themselves busy. It was orders from Kagome. She knew that he'd still feel the pain from her contractions, but at least he could kill a few things to relieve the anger he'll feel. According to Sango, the first one came out a girl and she was healthy. Kagome smiled and named the girl Ichiko. Soon after Ichiko, their son was born. Deciding on 'First-born son', she named him Ichiro. The last baby was, of course, a girl, as predicted by Myoga. She named her Izayoi, after Inuyasha's mother.

Kaede, Rin and Sango were all happy as well as surprised that there was no complications with the birth. Sango and Rin danced out of the hut just in time to catch the guys' return. Sango couldn't stop smiling. "Kagome-chan is doing better than great.. Nothing went wrong and all three pups are healthy. She is surprisingly still awake. Kaede's in there with her." Sango explained.

_**Don't blink,  
Just like that you're six years old  
And you take a nap  
And you wake up and you're 25  
Then your high school sweetheart becomes your wife.  
Don't blink,  
You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
Turnin' into moms and dads  
Next thing you know your better half of 50 years  
Is there in bed and you're prayin' God takes you instead  
Trust me friend, 100 years goes faster than you think  
So don't blink.**_

Inuyasha went in to check for himself on his mate and pups. He grinned when he saw her sitting up and lightly scolding the old priestess about something. When she saw him, her face lit up as she shoo'd Kaede out. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Sango told me that everything went fine."

Kagome nodded and reached over for one of the two pink bundles that were squirming. The infant had streaks of silver and black while her ears were completely silver. When Kagome handed him her, the baby's eyes opened and she gurgled at him. The eyes were a blend of Kagome's brown eyes and his human violet eyes.

Kagome giggled. "That's Ichiko.. I think she has already taken to you.. She apparently doesn't like Kaede or Rin much. This little guy is Ichiro and the last squirming bundle is Izayoi." She took Izayoi and Ichiro and held them next to their sister, so he could see the hair was opposite on Ichiro, but simular on Izayoi. Ichiro had human ears, but his father's golden eyes while Izayoi had Kagome's brown eyes and had dog ears like Ichiko.

Inuyasha finally caught the last name and kissed her softly. "Thanks. I'm sure my mother will be pleased."

**_No, don't blink. _**  
**_Don't blink. _**  
**_Life goes faster than you think, so don't blink. _**  
**_Life goes faster than you think._**  
**_ Don't blink _**  
**_Don't blink _**  
**_Life goes faster than you think..._**

"I know she will." Kagome replied and went to put those two in their correct crib as Inuyasha followed her, placing Ichiko in the remaining crib. She went back to lay down and had to laugh softly at how her mate climbed in behind her, taking her gently in his arms. "_Aishiteru, koishii_." She said, kissing him softly.

"_Aishiteru, koibito_."

**A/N: well, that's that! I decided against putting the whole birthing scene in there... I'll keep you updated on my irl problem with my laptop. =/ Please keep the reviews coming! BYES!**


End file.
